1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electrode assemblies, and particularly electrode assemblies in which the electrode consists of a material which is non-conducive to soldering of an electrical wire thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas discharge devices, for example, lasers, require at least a pair of electrodes affixed to a chamber for containing a lazing gas. Electrical wires are attached to the electrodes. A high voltage power supply is electrically connected to the electrodes through the electrical wires for ionizing the lazing gas, and subsequent generation of laser beams.
The material chosen for the electrode will impact the operating life of the laser, and in some circumstances, the shelf life of the laser. Aluminum has been frequently selected as the electrode material for its excellent electrical characteristics, particularly when employed as a cathode.
Recently, beryllium-based electrodes used for a cathode have been shown to have excellent electrode properties. Beryllium-based electrodes include beryllium oxide materials and the like, and have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,065 and 5,168,504, issued in the name of Carol M. Ford.
Although beryllium is an excellent electrode material, the material is considered a highly toxic carcinogenic material. That is, under certain circumstances, it may cause berylliosis, i.e., may cause some forms of lung disease. As such, minimal handling of these materials is necessary to avoid the aforementioned deleterious consequences.
Further, beryllium is a material having a very low soderability property, and is also non-conducive to welding. These properties of beryllium make it difficult to process a reliable attachment of an electrical wire thereto. In order to overcome the above-stated deficiencies, an electrically conductive cement is sometimes employed for affixing an electrical wire in electrical contact with a beryllium electrode.